


Shattered

by QueerSpaceLions (Anglophile_Fiend)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Blood Loss, Former Military Keith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Gore, There is a smutty part II, bartender Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/QueerSpaceLions
Summary: Bartending at one of the hottest gay bars in town, means Shiro's propositioned a ton. It's not until a rare lack of grace ends with him face-to-face with Keith, the most beautiful man he's ever seen. That he finally wants to give it a shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of II. This part is quite chaste compared to the shameless smut of the second part.

“Two Manhattan’s with your ‘top shelf’ Rye and a splash of cherry juice. Just a splash, yes? ” An average looking man shouted at Shiro over the noisy din of the packed Friday night crowd. 

Shiro grumbled internally, but nodded while eyeing the man with an assessing glare. He’d been working at this particular bar for a year now and found that even in one of the city's most popular gay bars, the faces were different each night, but the people weren’t.

 

Noting the loosened tie and wedding band tan-line of Mr. Manhattan, it was obvious, another ‘Straight’ business man, staying ‘late’ after work. The man was clearly trying to impress the young twink at his side, but he didn’t appear to have been successful with that order. Mr. Manhattan had a hand on the boy’s shoulder, who instead of paying him any mind, was watching the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Shiro could only see his profile, but it was a lovely angular one, framed by chunks of jet-black hair. He wanted a more complete look, but he didn’t have time to ogle right now.

 

Especially as he hated making Manhattan’s, doubly so on night’s like this. They took too much time, and time meant money. Not to mention, Rye was rarely ordered and he’d have to go hunt it down along the massive wall of bottles. He gave the vast display a cursory glance, but nothing popped out at him in the dim lighting they had to work under. 

 

“Lance!” Shiro shouted at a rail-thin brunette working farther down the bar. Though calling what he did working, would be a stretch, as at the moment, Lance was chatting up a ginger man with mustache. Shiro stomped over when he failed to get his co-workers attention. “Hey, Lance, man, where’s the damn Rye?”

 

“Huh?” Lance glanced up at him with giant eyes.

 

“Rye. Where can I find a bottle of Rye?” Shiro asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Fourth shelf, ten in. Now, leave me be, I’m working.” Lance brushed him off with a dismissive hand wave and turned back to continue his flirtations. 

 

Not wanting to waste more time arguing that his type of work wasn’t helpful to the rest of the bar staff, Shiro left to find the bottle. Thankfully, Lance had memorized every single bottle and it’s placement, so it was right where he said it’d be. The upside in hiring Lance was his quick and agile mind. The downside was, getting him to focus on work and not getting laid was increasingly difficult. With a heavy sigh Shiro looked up at the bottle's placement, even at 6’4 Shiro knew he'd struggle to reach. Lifting up on his tiptoes, he stretched an arm towards his prize on the top shelf, hoping he wouldn't have to waste more time going to get the step ladder from the back. He got his fingertips on the Rye and smiled triumphantly. 

 

“Come to Daddy,” he said gripping the base with thumb and forefinger.

 

Which was exactly when he knocked the Rye into the Vodka next to it. As though in slow motion, he watched the Vodka bottle fly from the shelf over his head. Fearing it would hit a patron, Shiro arched backwards for it. He caught the bottle, but the momentum had nowhere to go, and he slammed sideways into curved rim of the wood-topped bar. Shiro’s breath was knocked out of him and he felt an instant sharp spike of pain in his ribs. The combination caused him crush the neck of bottle inside his giant hand. He bounced and unable to gain a foothold, he dropped to the floor.

 

The commotion alerted everyone at the bar, and Shiro found himself the subject of dozens of eyes on his crumpled body. Groaning with annoyance, he stared down a minute at the blood, glass, and vodka that was now strewn about himself. Using his one good hand, Shiro pulled himself up and found himself face to face with Mr. Manhattan’s date. He wasn’t a boy, he was a man. A young man, sure, but one whose face was beautiful straight-on. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Don’t think that’s sanitary, man.” The beautiful stranger said in a flat tone.

 

Shiro was too dazed to catch the meaning of his words, just the sound of them out of his plush lips made his dick twitch. “Wa- what was that?” He stammered out, unable to process anything, as the room narrowed down to just the two of them.

 

“The blood.” The man pointed down at Shiro’s hand. “You’re bleeding all over the place.”

 

Shiro finally found his voice,“Oh, right? Yeah, uh, I should go fix this up. Sorry. I’ll be right back to make your drink.”

“Whatever. Those drinks are nasty anyway." The man scoffed. "Do you know how to patch that up?” He continued, scrutinizing Shiro's damaged hand.

 

“Ha ha, yeah. It’s just some cuts. I can tape it up or something in the back. I’m sure it won’t need stitches. Maybe there’s some glue back there...” Shiro nervously chattered. 

 

The man, put a hand up and interrupted, “where’s your break room?”

 

Shiro tossed his head over his right shoulder. His hand was starting to throb now, and he was becoming to think his ribs were more than just bruised.

 

“Go, I’ll help you. Just lead the way.” The man dismissed him and hopped off his barstool. Shiro obediently trotted away from his post. When he got to the door that lead to their employee break room, the man was already there. Shiro reached out to turn the knob with his bloody hand, and the other man sighed. “Let me.” 

 

He swung open the door and Shiro went in first down the dark hallway. He led them to the tiny windowless room where they took their breaks. He let the man, open that door too. It was empty except for a round table, mismatched chairs, an old fridge and a few storage cabinets. 

 

Every other staff member on duty was out on the floor hard at work right now. Sitting down while his co-workers were out there busting their humps, would normally trigger Shiro’s strong guilt reflex. Right this second, however, he couldn’t bring himself to care one iota.

 

He flopped into the softest chair, which was still hard plastic and motioned to the less dingy cabinet. Resigning himself to the other’s help, he said, “I think the First Aid stuff is in that one," while pointing towards the closest cabinet. 

 

The man walked over and rummaged around till emerging with a silver tin with a red cross emblazoned on it. He came back, pulled a metal folding chair closer to Shiro, and sat. “I’m Keith, by the way. I’m not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV.” The man, Keith, deadpanned.

 

It was enough to break the awkward tension and Shiro let loose a guffaw. “Well, I’ll take what I can get at this point. I’m Shiro. It’s nice to meet you, Keith.” Shiro smiled across the small space between them. He thought Keith was even more handsome up close, and he had to stop himself from leaning farther to kiss him.

 

“Same, man. And hey I had some medic training in the Service.” Keith offered.

 

Shiro’s ears perked up, “Oh yeah? What branch are you in?” 

 

“Marines. Well, I was up until recently.” Keith explained as he set out various bits from the tin onto the table. “Managed to get myself a Big Chicken Dinner, which is why I’m out tonight.”

 

Misunderstanding the jargon, Shiro piped up, “Oh, no I’m so sorry I ruined your celebration, was that man your partner. Fuck. Now, I feel really shitty. Apologies, Keith. Why don’t you go and I’ll take care of this?”

 

This time it was Keith’s turn to laugh loudly. The crinkle in his eyes and small grin, made Shiro’s heart flutter. “No! No way, that straight till Friday suit was merely a free drink. Plus, a BCD means I just got booted. You’re looking at an unemployed, single man. So yeah, I’m out of a job, but fuck those Fascists, right?” Keith announced as he reached for Shiro’s hand.

 

“Sure!” Shiro exclaimed as he reveled in the warmth of Keith’s hands, holding his like it was something precious. “I’m sorry though. Getting fired blows.”

 

“That it does, Shiro. That it does. But I’ve got some savings, I’ll be fine until I can find something.” Keith declared as he began tending to Shiro’s minor wounds. “I’m going to have to remove the glass bits and it’s gonna hurt. So try not to flail around too much okay?”

 

Shiro glared back, “I think I can handle it. Thanks though.”

 

“Just warning you, healing is always painful.” Keith said with the air of a man who knew what he was talking about.

 

“Have you ever worked at a bar?” Shiro interjected.

 

Poised with a pair of tweezers to pluck the first bit of glass, Keith paused at the odd question. “Are you offering?” Shiro couldn’t tell if the disbelief was positive or negative, so he continued.

 

“Well, yeah actually. I’m the general manager and do all the hiring for this place. You’ve certainly got the looks and attitude to pull in a lot of cash. So why not?” Shiro blinked as he waited.

 

“First off, I don’t know jack about making drinks.” Keith finally spoke as he began to on to dig out the largest shard from Shiro, “Secondly, what kind of look is that?”.

 

Shiro yelped as the shock of the glass re-cutting his hand stung more than he’d expected. He smiled at Keith, “Sorry. caught me by surprise. But you know, learning how to make drinks is easy. Anyone can do it. Being hot and snarky is not something everyone can pull off,” Shiro answered. 

 

“So, you think i’m hot, huh?” Keith smirked up from his continued ministrations.

 

Shiro’s face felt hot with the crimson blush he knew was staining his face, but decided that he should just go for it. After all, the man was back here helping him out, that had to mean something, right? “Have you seen you?” Shiro’s voice softened, “You’re beautiful, Keith.”

 

“Oh.” Keith was evidently not expecting the blatant flirtation to take that turn. “You think so?”

 

Shiro leaned forward, close enough to get a good whiff of Keith’s intoxicating cologne, and softened his voice to a murmur. “I do, I think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Huffing a bit and shaking his head, Keith leveled a defiant and disbelieving look at Shiro before staring back down at his hand. He’d finished pulling the glass, and was currently bandaging it up. “Oh,I’m sure you say that to all the twink's.” He nervously chuckled. 

 

Emboldened by Keith’s disbelief, Shiro reached a hand up to cup Keith’s cheek and spoke with a low growl. “Look at me. Keith.” Keith flicked his eyes up to the heated stare of Shiro’s blown out pupils. “The moment I saw your face, you literally took my breath away. I’m not giving you a cheesy pickup line, these are just facts. You’re stunning and I really want to kiss you. Can I?” Shiro paused waiting for confirmation. 

 

Keith appeared shocked, and ducked his head to mumble, “Sure.”

Shiro closed their distance, and used his hand to lift Keith's face to his own. He slanted his mouth over Keith's and groaned in his throat at the soft lips kissing back. They were better than he’d imagined. Shiro’s brain reminded him to take things slow, but his mouth moved of it’s own accord at a frenetic pace. Feeling like a man too long alone in the desert and Keith’s mouth was his life essence, his kisses were devouring. Wanting to map every inch of the man’s skin, Shiro sucked one lip, then the other, before sliding his tongue between them. 

 

Brushing the wet warmth of his laving tongue must have done something wonderful, as Keith moaned with pleasure, then reached up to mirror Shiro’s hand-hold of his own face. Keith thumbed at Shiro’s cheekbone with a soft caress and in that instant, the kiss slowed. No longer a hard tumble into each other’s mouths. They moved together at a languid and undeniably sensual pace. 

 

Shiro had always liked kissing, but it had never felt this powerfully erotic before. He’d never wanted to get under someone’s skin like he did right now. The pain of his hand and hard chair was less than an inkling in his mind. Everything was Keith, beautiful, sexy as hell, Keith. They sucked air in through their noses, so as not to have to break apart, and Shiro was in heaven. Keith’s moans increased as they rode the high of one another’s touch.

 

Without warning, Keith pulled back with a rapid jerk. Shiro leaned closer, chasing the man, not ready for this bliss to end. Then his brain went back online, “Everything okay?” He asked.

 

Keith’s lips were already puffy, red, and swollen, and Shiro’s hand had evidently snuck up into Keith’s hair as one side was decidedly messy. An image of Keith waking up in his bed like that flit through his mind and though he never brought men home, he really liked that idea. 

 

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanna finish your hand so I can jump in your lap.” Keith smiled wide and Shiro felt a tug on his heart at the sight. 

 

“I’d like that too. You know I have an office down the hall right? With a locking door.” Shiro answered with wicked grin of his own.

 

“Awesome.” Keith gushed and bent his head to wrap up Shiro’s now glass and blood-free hand.

 

As he worked with deft and quick fingers, Shiro found himself wondering what it was that Keith wanted. Was this going to be just a back room fuck and then they’d be co-workers? Friends? Friends with Benefits? Could this ever turn into a real relationship? That’s what Shiro wanted, all that in one person. A partner on every level. Keith was too wonderful, he had to know what was going on in his mind.

 

Risking an abrupt end to their flirtations, Shiro spoke up, “Keith, would you be up for going on an actual date?”

 

Keith eyed him quizzically, “You mean like dinner and a movie?”

 

“Yes. Like that. Maybe tomorrow?” Shiro continued, hoping Keith wouldn’t balk at the suggestion.

 

“Hmm, you know…” Keith looked thoughtful, then flashed the biggest and best smile Shiro had ever seen. “I’d really like that.”

 

Shiro blew out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and shifted back to lay a gentle press of a kiss on Keith’s lips. “Good. It’s a date.”

 

“Okay great, but we’re still going to fuck in your office, right?” Keith asked in all seriousness.

 

Laughing freely, Shiro shot back, “Hells yeah! Hand’s all good then?”, looking down at his bandages. They glowed white in stark relief to his tanned skin, but the pain had faded to the point he no longer cared about it.

 

“Yup. Done. Just like I’m about to be.” Keith claimed with a cheeky smirk.

 

Shiro gave a loud growl at the comment, “Fuck, yes.” He finished and stood up. Then he reached out with his non-injured hand to take one of Keith’s. “Follow me, beautiful.”

  
And Keith happily complied.


End file.
